


maybe i'll call you home

by yjshoe



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, akaashi's abusive mom, angst lmao sorry bokuaka, bokuto&kuroo best buddies, captains babying bokuto, gay panic bokuto, haikyuu dads, idk how to write a fluffs pls im sorry, kurotsukki - Freeform, selfharm, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjshoe/pseuds/yjshoe
Summary: "'kash, do you want to move in with me?""w-what?"bokuto wants to slap his mouth for saying something ridiculous."oh, i mean.. my apartment is boring because kuroo just moved out with his bestfriend. i was just asking if you want to move in with me?" bokuto wants to say he want to move in with akaashi because he can't bear to look at his bestfriend with new bruises every week. akaashi's mother is very abusive but akaashi is too kind, he don't want to leave her.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"bokuto-san!" 

"hi, 'kash! are you busy?"

"i was about to go home, why? do you need some help? homework? toss?" akaashi asked.

"i just want to hang out with you" 

"o-oh. okay." akaashi looked flustered so he looked away

"but it's getting dark, your mom might scold you again if you don't go home on time." bokuto knew how scary akaashi's mom. and he don't want him to get in trouble.

"right... sorry. bokuto-san." akaashi clicks his tongue, he is obviously irritated.

"i'll... i'll just walk you home. if it's okay! i mean, if you want to! you don't have to agree but i really want to walk you home, but if you don't want---" bokuto started panicking, he even bit his tongue. his face became red as tomato and it made akaashi laugh.

"i would love to." akaashi said calmly.

akaashi walked first but not too fast, he made sure bokuto is keepng up with him. 

bokuto scanned akaashi's body and noticed a new bruise on his arm. he looked away, he doesn't want to ask akaashi about it. he's waiting for akaashi to open up first.

"bokuto-san, you're spacing out." 

he snapped into reality when he bumped into akaahi's back. 

"are you okay?" akaashi asked, he is worried. bokuto is always loud and goofy but now, he is quiet than usual. 

"of course, i was just.. uh.. daydreaming?" bokuto smiled, but it did not reached his eyes. akaashi knew he was faking but he lets it go.

"kash, do you want to move in with me?"

"w-what?" 

bokuto wants to slap his mouth for saying something ridiculous. 

"oh, i mean.. my apartment is boring because kuroo just moved out with his bestfriend. i was just asking if you want to move in with me?" bokuto wants to say he want to move in with akaashi because he can't bear to look at his bestfriend with new bruises every week. akaashi's mother is very abusive but akaashi is too kind, he don't want to leave her. 

"i'm sorry bokuto-san, but.. my mom.. needs me." akaashi mumbled.

bokuto smiled again, saying it's no big deal. they continue to walk, but slower this time. akaashi does not want to go home, and bokuto does not want to let akaashi go.

after fifteen minutes of walking, they finally arrived at akaashi's home. it's almost 6:30 pm and the sun is setting down, they noticed that all the lights are turned off. 

"kash, i don't think your mom is inside." bokuto whispered.

"do you want to go inside? i can call a cab for you later." 

bokuto nodded. akaashi find him cute, he's like a little baby.

they switched on the light because it's getting too dark. akaashi and bokuto are friends since middle school but this is the only sixth time he visited akaashi's home. 

"bokuto-san, do you want something to eat? i can make you an avocado toast or fries.. or both?" akaashi went straight to their kitchen, leaving bokuto in the living room.

"hmm, cold water will do." bokuto said. but akaashi still made an avocado toast, he knew bokuto likes avocado toast because he once stole akaashi's toast during their recess. 

"bokuto-san, do you want to watch a movie?" akaashi asked

"i would love to, but it's getting late. and your mom--" bokuto really need to stop mentioning akaashi's mom because it is ruining their mood. 

"oh, right." 

"but i want to hear you play again, please?" bokuto eyed the piano on the corner of their living room. akaashi loves two things in his life: volleyball and piano. akaashi wants to be a pianist like his dad but her mom hates the sound of piano, she hates everything about akaashi.

"i.. i can't." akaashi hesistatingly said. he is not lying though, his skills became rusty because of not touching his dad's piano for five years. he did once three years ago, during their music class, that's when bokuto heard akaashi played the piano.

"why? you forgot?" bokuto asked.

"yes." 

"come on."

bokuto dragged akaashi infront of the piano and he sat down with him, bokuto wiped off the thick dust. 

bokuto took deep breathes before touching the keys, he looks so focused but into akaashi's surprse, bokuto played a nursery rhyme that is called "mary had a little lamb". he was expecting bokuto to play something like fur elise. 

"stop laughing at me! i was just warming up! you meanie" bokuto said with his pouty voice.

akaashi stared at the keys and started to play the song his father taught him, the canon in d.

he was playing slowly, because it's been 5 years. he always presses the wrong keys and he keeps on apologizing to bokuto because he is not playing well.

"i'm sorry bokuto-san, i promise i will learn how to play this pian--" 

akaashi noticed how bokuto was staring at him so he stopped talking. something is bothering bokuto.

"bokuto-san???" 

"can i kiss you, 'kash?"


	2. daily life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "don't you just love it when you wake up in the morning and the first thing you see is the love of your life??? damn, morning cuddles and late night se----" 
> 
> "i do not wish to hear those, kuroo. i was asking about your daily life, not your sex life." 
> 
> "yeah, but sex is a part of our daily lives."

"what do you mean kiss?" akaashi managed to collect himself after his body froze for like, two seconds.

"kiss, like, lips. you knooooowwww." bokuto said while demonstarting his two fingers as their lips, akaashi looked away. does bokuto know how awkward is this?

"i know what kiss is, bokuto-san! bbut why.. w-hy do you want to k..kiss me??" akaashi stuttered.

"i don't know?? why?? don't you want to kiss me?" bokuto looked into akaashi's eyes directly

"i.. i.." 

bokuto leaned towards akaashi. bokuto's hand was supporting akaashi's waist because one more move backwards, akaashi will fall. they are still sitting infront of the piano. akaashi's face is very calm but he is panicking inside. he unconsciously shut his eyes because he... is anticipating for bokuto's.. kiss. 

"oh, so you DO want to kiss me" bokuto said, more like stating a statement. 

"bokuto-san." 

akaashi can feel bokuto's breathe on his neck, his eyes are still close. 

"oh, it's already 7:30." 

akaashi opened his left eye to see what bokuto's doing. and he regret opening his eyes because bokuto is still a few inch away from his face, his hands are still on akaashi's waist.

"you're so cute." bokuto said while gently ruffling akaashi's curly hair

"b-bokuto-san.."

bokuto traced akaashi's arms, and akaashi started to feel uncomfortable. not because bokuto is touching him, but because he knows that bokuto can feel all his bruises and cuts. bokuto started to remove the sleeves of his thin sweater and akaashi lost his energy to stop him, bokuto wants to look away but he just can't. 

"bokuto-san..." 

bokuto touched akaashi's wrist, those cuts are still fresh. bokuto lifted his arm and gently kissed his scars. akaashi's tears began to drop, he always want to show bokuto that he is calm, collected and strong but right now, he really looks pathetic and he really needs someone's shoulder to lean on. he needs bokuto.

"you should have told me sooner." bokuto whispered, trying hard not to cry. 

"i'm scared... b-bokuto-san" akaashi said between his sobs. bokuto pulled him for a hug.

"move in with me." 

this is the second time bokuto offered his apartment to akaashi

"i really want to move in with you, god i want to be with you everyday.. b-but, my mom will kill me, she might h-harm you too." akaashi buried his face into bokuto's shoulder. this is the first time bokuto saw akaashi like this. 

"'kash, i don't want to see you like this. i don't want to see your skin turning violet, i want you to stop wearing longsleeves in this hot weather. i want you to enjoy our youth." bokuto is still trying to hld back his tears, this is not the time to show his weakness.

"i.. can't. moving in with you doesn't guarantee our safety. and i do not want you to drag into my mess. i am a mess, bokuto-san." 

bokuto sighed, he knows there's nothing he can do. he can't help akaashi, even akaashi can't help himself. they called it a night after akaashi calmed down, bokuto never asked about those bruises. maybe akaashi isn't ready to open up tonight. 

the next day.

"akaaaaashi!" 

"good morning, bokuto-san." 

bokuto tried his very best to act normally, he does not want to bring up what happened yesterday, he just wants to make akaashi happy during school days because he knows this is his safe place.

"'kash, i really want to hold your hand right now." bokuto whispered, and that made akaashi blush.

akaashi wants to hold his bestfriend's hand too, wait-- are they still labeled as bestfriends? after what happened last night?

"maybe you are wondering the same thing too" bokuto said cooly.

"yeah. i am confused." 

"god akaashi, you are so fucking cute and i want to take you hom--"

"sup, fuckers" his soul almost jumped out his body when he heard kuroo greeted them, he's with tsukishima, his bestfriend-- or boyfriend? or roommates?

"wow, good morning too, bro!" bokuto said sarcastically. bokuto was cussing kuroo mentally because of the moment he ruined. damn this bedhead rooster bitch.

"good morning." akaashi greeted the both of them

tsukishima just nodded, he is not really the friendly type. akaashi wonders how kuroo managed to move in with tsukishima, knowing they are totally opposites. 

kuroo and bokuto started to walk side by side, while akaashi and tsukishima followed after them. 

"bet you did something dirty to him before we came." kuroo whispered 

"shut the fuck up"

"oh you really did!!! look how red your man's cheek is!" kuroo laughed out loud and bokuto really wanted to spike kuroo's head.

"how's daily life with tsukishima?" bokuto asked

"tsukishima's a bitch, he's always in a bad mood." kuroo said in a loud whsiper way. 

"tsukishima might hear you!"

"oh, i meant to be overheard" kuroo is a bitch, yes. "but for real, having tsukishima in my apartment is the greatest decision i've ever made."

"hmm?"

"don't you just love it when you wake up in the morning and the first thing you see is the love of your life??? damn, morning cuddles and late night se----" 

"i do not wish to hear those, kuroo. i was asking about your daily life, not your sex life." 

"yeah, but sex is a part of our daily lives." bokuto is so done with him. but he realized that kuroo is really lucky to live with his boyfriend. they are also bestfriends turned into lovers, and bokuto wanted that kind of set up too.

he wants to wake up and see akaashi every morning, morning cuddles, make out sessions every hour, and yeah, maybe late night... talks. 

bokuto and kuroo noticed how silent akaashi and tsukishima were, so they turned their backs and.. wow, they are both really blushing hard.

"can you please not talk about that infront of us, bokuto-san? kuroo-san?" akaashi deadpanned.

"you both are.. insufferable." tsukishima's face is so red and funny and it made bokuto laugh. 

akaashi facepalmed. what a great morning indeed


End file.
